Twisted
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: It was disgusting. Revolting. Disgraceful. Men shouldn't act like this. The need, the want. It was a undying lust that grew hungrier every time it was feed. He couldn't remember when it started. Nor did he care. It was just a game. A sick twisted game. And he was creating the rules. Using them against himself. Being a puppet in his own show. It angered him, but he couldn't stop.


**Twisted**

* * *

**WARNING - Swearing, Sex, etc.**

**Rated - M**

**Word count - 4,700+**

**Pairing - Doflamingo X Crocodile**

**Summary - It was disgusting. Revolting. Disgraceful. Men shouldn't act like this. The need, the want. It was a undying lust that grew hungrier every time it was feed. He couldn't remember when it started. Nor did he care. It was just a game. A sick twisted game. And he was creating the rules. Using them against himself. Being a puppet in his own show. It angered him, but he couldn't stop.**

* * *

It was the sort of agreement that made the most bravest men turn pale in the face. A type of lust which could cause you to go insane. It wasn't a quick fling in a deserted alley or a moment of pleasure. Nor was it a passionate kiss on a sunset beach. They were never seen in public however, always together in the deepest shadows. Their relationship was shameful. Like a nightmare which never had an end. It would make them demented like wild beast. Yet as calm as a summer breeze. It was poison. Pure black sick poison. Injected into themselves by their own hand. When it started or how it started was unknown. But how to stop it was the true question.

The night sky looked like a black void of destruction. It ate away at him. The streets were naked. Just as bare as his mind. He'd crept from alley to alley to reach his destination. No one knew about this weakness. And it would stay like it. His sick obsession over a single man would be the end of him. He loathed the idea. Hated how it changed him. It was a sick, twisted corruption whose craving was never fulfilled. But he loved it. He loved every single second they were together. The thrills. The hot kisses. The nails down his back. And the unbelievable mind altering sex.

The place they met changed frequently. Whenever he was stationed on the same island they somehow new where to met, like a instinct or a animal searching for its mate. As soon as it hit midnight, hunt mode was commenced and the search was one. Doflamingo saw a tall figure move into a expensive hotel and he knew who it was.

As soon as he entered the empty hotel, he saw black dress shoes swiftly moving his lover to the elevator. Doflamingo grinned evilly and followed. Making sure to check for marines and his crew. He couldn't handle unwanted questions. Especially in what state he was in.

Both men stood in the elevator besides each other. Doflamingo glanced down to see a sneaky smirk growing on the purple haired man's thin lips. Crocodile took out his cigar from his mouth with and blew out a long breath of smoke. The elevator door closed and begun to move up and the silence stayed. Doflamingo took note that his lover wasn't wear his scarf or fur coat. Which is a good thing.

When the ping of the elevator went off, Crocodile went first and lead them to the room. Doflamingo trailed behind and watched the older man like a hawk.

Crocodile flicked a card into the door and it opened. He glanced to Doflamingo before entering. "Get in." Commanded Crocodile in a deep, relaxed voice with a string of annoyance and anger. But nothing that could be taken as a threat. The older man looked over his shoulder with narrowed sharp golden eyes. He knew what was hidden behind the pink shades. Corruption. Lust. Dark, horrible lust that was begging to be released.

The blonde shifted deeper in and slammed the door closed. The wall shook from the force but Crocodile seemed unaffected from it and merely walked over to the sofa where he sat down. Putting out his old cigar, he lit a new one and took in a long drag. Crocodile's eyes shifted back to his lover and waited for the younger man to speak.

"I fucked someone." Doflamingo hissed proudly and parked down on a arm chair opposite Crocodile. A evil, sick grin grew on his tanned face.

The mere question caused the smirk grow wider and Crocodile laughed coldly, "Who did you fuck, Doflamingo?" This relationship was abnormal.

Doflamingo purred and bite his lips in excitement, "Some whore. She was okay." The comment was drenched in humour. A twisted humour.

Crocodile seemed careless to the thought of his lover with another, "Was she better than me?" He knew the answer. Doflamingo was a man who built himself on one rule. Never fuck someone twice. Yet, here the man was, like always, wanting him. And only him.

The grin dropped and replaced with a deadly frown, "No ones better than you." He admitted and his lip twitched slightly.

Chuckling slowly, Crocodile's eyes swept to the man and his full attention laid on Doflamingo. He was so glad he'd received such a nice answer. Even though the answer was obvious. Doflamingo was quite aroused at this moment in time. Crocodile could only use this to his advantage. "Thank you for the charming complement. However, I'm left wondering about this poor girl." Why Crocodile was dragging out the conversation about this whore was to merely see his lover squirm.

Crossing his arms, Doflamingo shrugged, "Boo hoo." God, he couldn't ignore the hotness in his pants any longer, "What about you Croccy? You must have had someone to play with while I was away."

Rolling his golden eyes, Crocodile nodded, "Yes, a young girl. Awful. She had much to learn. I believe I stole her innocence."

"You're a terrible person Crocodile." Hummed the youngest man in amusement.

"The worst." Crocodile stood and came face to face with his lover. Resting his hook beneath the man's chin, he lifted the man's face to met his before whispering, "Why you here?"

Doflamingo licked his lips slowly at the overwhelming smell of Crocodile's expensive cologne. How he adored the smell. With two large hands he cupped Crocodile's bottom and dragged the man onto his lap. Spreading Crocodile's quite flexible legs. "You're looking delicious tonight, extremely delicious. I can't wait to be inside you."

"You unwashed beast." Crocodile growled darkly, "You need to say more than that to fuck me." The way he looked at Doflamingo made it appear as if he had said nothing vulgar at all. Actually, he said it like a threat. Instantly, Doflamingo felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"You want me to beg?" Doflamingo asked innocently, although the sick grin contrasted.

Crocodile eyes narrowed slightly and he smirked, "You know I enjoy watching you beg."

Doflamingo hissed, hating to be the submissive one. He planned to be the one on 'top' tonight, it was only fair considering Crocodile was acting like a bitch. "I want you to ride me." He growled with lust, his body burning with a sudden passion that headed straight for his hard erection.

Crocodile tutted and shook his head slowly, "What's the magic word?" A dark lust grew within the yellow eyes, it was sucking Doflamingo in like a black hole.

"Now!" Commanding the man now, Doflamingo lip twitched once more. He felt like he was going to burst. His body blow up from being teased by this man.

"Aren't you being a naughty boy today." Crocodile cooed and cupped Doflamingo clothed erection. Doflamingo moaned desperately when the hard metal of Crocodile jewels rubbed against his sensitive area. "You need to be good or I'll turn this to sand."

The rough rubbing against his aching cock made Doflamingo release a dark moan out of his bitten lips. At that moment, he gave up with pride and gave his lover what he wanted. "Ride me please."

"Doesn't manners help." Crocodile hummed once more and stood up, swaying his way to the door. He opened it tediously and stopped – his back to his lover. "Are you coming?"

As soon as his body was out of sight, Doflamingo chased after the man.

…

It was a cluttered maze of limbs as they attempted the enter the bedroom without tripping. Their teeth clashed together with such force that the other blood washed into the kiss. But neither man couldn't care, all they wanted was to be close together. Doflamingo felt something hit the back of his leg. He broke out the kiss to recognise what it was but that was a mistake. As soon as his lips left Crocodile's, he was pushed down on the bed and straddled by the older man.

A small light from a candle flickered on the table and was the only source of light. The sharp features of his lover were exhibited by the light. So strong and beautiful. Doflamingo tongue licked over his chapped lips. The hand holding the covers of the bed tightened. Before him stood a man. Strong, wise, powerful man that drove him insane. His pale skin was just as tasty as it looked. His voice was low and such a pleasure to hear screaming. Those hands, one as elegant and the other as cold as ice. He loved every bit of this man, yet he hated the man. Hated this man worse than he'd hated any enemy.

His words could echo though the room but no one could hear them. His lover threatening golden eyes met with his shaded ones. The intense but satisfied glare, a smirk grew. A low, tormenting chuckle matched the thumps of his raging heart, his lover's cruel laugh sent him deeper into self pity.

"Look at you." Crocodile growled in the man's ear. Doflamingo was panting, his cheeks red and lips wet and bleeding from their rough kiss. Crocodile was sat on the compressed erection, feeling how hard the man was. The sight alone was making something stir in Crocodile's stomach.

Doflamingo just moaned at the heavy lustful stare of his lover. He couldn't handle this any more. He felt like he was going to explode. It was hard to control himself when around Crocodile. The voice alone caused his stomach to twist and turn.

Crocodile hand ran up the heated body, already glistened in a sheet of perspiration, "Someone better calm down before they get too excited." The tent in Doflamingo trousers was pressed harshly down by Crocodile's bottom.

"Someone better hurry or I'm going to fuck you in the lobby of this hotel and I doubt the over guest want to see how much you love my _**cock.**_" Doflamingo spat out in frustration. Crocodile was such a tease, it pissed him off so much. No one ever acted this way with him. No one.

Crocodile chuckled coldly and slashed his hook over Doflamingo chest, successfully ripping up the shirt from the man before resting it down. Doflamingo moaned as the cold metal touched his over heated skin. His body was burning where the hook touched. His fingers twitched to unwrap the man."How you going to explain this to your crew?" With spite, he placed the tip of his hook at Doflamingo's heart.

Doflamingo eyebrows flinched slightly but a sick grin grew on his face, "I'll just tell them I was fucking the brains out of sir Crocodile. I'm sure they'd understand." He hissed and ran his fingers up Crocodile's clothed sides, slowly taking the tucked in shirt out. Another laugh, this time it soothed Doflamingo. At least the man wasn't angry. As long as the man was happy, Doflamingo didn't care about the outer world.

"For someone in such a vulnerable position you sure are cocky." The raven haired gently dragged the tip of his hook down the chest of Doflamingo's body, as soon as they hooked onto the man's trousers he removed the useless article of clothing. Not ripping them off but rapidly removing them. Crocodile didn't expect there to be boxers. There never was. He always got the impression Doflamingo never wore underwear when coming to one of these...sessions. "Now your naked." Crocodile painfully pointed out with a bored expression. The throbbing cock springing up, pre-cum dripping down the sides in desperation. The tip bright red in anticipation.

Doflamingo wasn't embarrassed, he proudly laid still as Crocodile stared at his cock, "You did this to me." He knew what to say to turn Crocodile on.

The hooked man loved to be in control, to have power and to dominate. He liked to make his partner beg and moan while he spoke dirty words in their ears. Made them shiver, toss and turn as he lets them explore the world of pleasure. Crocodile had experienced and that turned Doflamingo on. The blonde had had the best sex with this man. Thus why he kept crawling back to the older man. Crocodile was like a addictive drug. As long as Crocodile was supplying, Doflamingo found no need to stop.

A hand ghosted over his cock, stroking it with long, slim, cold-ringed fingers. Crocodile went painstakingly slow. His eyes keeping connected with the shaded ones.

A sharp gasp released out of Doflamingo when the base was held tightly, "Shit Croc." His hips thrust upwards in shock.

"It's Sir Crocodile to you." the man pointed out as he ran his hand up to the tip, his thumb pressing at the head. Doflamingo groaned loudly and Crocodile laughed bitterly. "What do you want me to do..." He lowered himself so his untucked shirt collided with Doflamingo's tanned chest. Crocodile lips met Doflamingo's ear and he breathed out and spoke softly in a slowly in a seductive, low voice, "Donquixote Doflamingo."

Doflamingo eyes rolled to the back of his head, a low moan clawed out his throat. "Fucking hell~" It was quick, but he changed their position, now the reptile named man was laying on the bed, pinned by the bird named man. "I need to fuck you, NOW!" Doflamingo snarled. His voice loud and ringing throughout the room.

Crocodile smirked, "I was having such fun. Anyway, I thought you wanted me to ride you or has that changed?" Questioned the older man with a hint of sarcasm.

"You are riding me." Doflamingo opened Crocodile's belt and slowly rolled down the slacks. Crocodile was wearing boxers and Doflamingo frowned darkly, he decided to take care of them later. Then he unbuttoned the shirt however kept it on the man. "Your shirt stays."

Crocodile raised a brow, "May I ask why?" Some kinky fetish? He had no idea. The younger man had always been strange.

"No." Doflamingo instructed. Finally, he took off his glasses and looked down at the man, "Now I can see you." He said with a small grin before going back to serious matters. Lowing down he kissed down Crocodile's chin and down to his collarbone. Putting harsh nips to the pale skin and marking his territory.

"Stop wearing those ugly glasses then." Crocodile bit out, it was now his turn to get annoyed at how slow pace his partner was going. Doflamingo chuckled as he took Crocodile's right nipple into his mouth. Rolling the hard pebble with his long tongue before placing it between his teeth. His slim fingers palmed over the hard-area of Crocodile's boxers.

Crocodile tensed and a surprised gasp escaped his mouth, "You bastard!" He hissed and tossed and turned to get the man off him. Doflamingo held him in a tight grip as he continued to place wet kisses over Crocodile's chest.

Lifting up, looking out of breath, the bird growled, "Fucking hell I'm gonna burst." Doflamingo sat on his heels while he laid between Crocodile's long legs. Lifting up the strong thighs, he finally took off the annoying article of clothing called boxers. Crocodile watched carefully. Almost waiting for some attack of the man. Doflamingo seemed to shuffle around in his pockets for something and Crocodile took a wild guess what his partner was looking for.

"In the top drawer." Crocodile pointed and Doflamingo quickly received the bottle of lubrication. When returning, he give a sneaky grin and pulled Crocodile back up and back on his lap. Crocodiles body fell flat upon Doflamingo's.

"You've made me wait too long," he hissed as his lips grazed down Crocodile's neck.

The older man chuckled coldly, "Hurry up then." The cold hook collided with the hot skin of Doflamingo's chest as Crocodile braced himself into a sitting position. With his human hand he swept back the loose pieces of hair from his face. Two hands steadied themselves on Crocodile's sides. One ran up the curve of Crocodile's back but lowered down to the man's tight entrance. The older man shivered as a single finger rubbed against his sensitive area. A overdose of desire washed over Doflamingo as Crocodile purred. He wanted to just thrust into the begging heat. He couldn't hide how painfully hard he was and how close he was to bursting.

A stray finger confidentially slid in wet. Crocodile sneered. He hated the preparation. So undignified. With a snap, the finger touched a spot within him which made a cruel moan escape. Doflamingo chuckled but was silenced when Crocodile sent him a angry glare. Although Doflamingo found Crocodile's mere yellow orbs to be enchanting, he was still a child compared to this man, 'much to learn,' as Crocodile put.

"I'm growing bored." Instantly Doflamingo frowned and took his finger out. Why was he so weak under this man. He was a powerful man, feared by all. Well all except Crocodile. This man mocked him and laughed coldly at his power. Acting like it didn't matter within the bedroom. Well, in some sense he was right. But

Doflamingo awoken from his day-dream he'd fallen into by a cold, slippery liquid dripping down his hard cock. Crocodile was sat on his hips as he prepared him. Stoking him some time to gain Doflamingo's full attention. "How rude to ignore me" The teasing hiss sent a tingle shiver down Doflamingo's spine. Crocodile hook tilted Doflamingo's head up and with a smug grin, he spoke, "Now let's continue."

The oldest man lifted his hip slowly and with cock in hand, he placed the tip at his entrance. With lustful eyes the youngest man watched. And when he felt the slow penetration, he tightly closed his eyes at the unbelievable hot, tight embrace that grew over him.

The full length entered– resting inside him. Crocodile bit his lip at the pain. It hurt but he was used to it. It was a lie to say he didn't like being full. The over-whelming pleasure was too much to bare. He felt himself getting dizzy. With out much ado, he lifted his hips only to drop them down at a rapid speed. Doflamingo cracked out a groan whereas, Crocodile grunted in pain. Again he repeated the action and gained the same reaction. Doflamingo peeked out his narrowed eyes to see the sneering face of his lover. He watched the man steadily build a pace and he helped with bouncing his hips in rhyme. The younger man angled his hips to find that spot which made any man weak with pleasure. And when he found it, he was gained by the most undignified yet so charming moan. Crocodile gasped in utter shock and lost his balance. Lucky for him he had Doflamingo to crushen his fall.

They both grunt from the impact, but Doflamingo was first to react as he grabbed the sides of Crocodiles plump ass and forced the man down upon his cock. Crocodile moaned in shock and bite at Doflamingo's neck. "Asshole." He grunted. Doflamingo chuckled and continued what he was doing. Only did he begin to notice how close he was. Extremely close.

"That's what I'm currently fucking." Doflamingo joked and quickened the pace. Crocodile clenched, which soon was seen as a mistake as Doflamingo lost total control over his release. "SHIT-NGH!"

Crocodile jumped up when he felt a new, refreshing feeling wash into him. He looked down at Doflamingo satisfied face. "We've just started." Crocodile removed the growing limb member from him and sighed. "Don't you have any control?"

Doflamingo turned aggressive at the mocking tone of his lover, "It's your fault, your so fucking tight and your moans-Fucking hell!"

Taking back, the older man sighed heavily, "I need a cigar..."

"You're still hard Crocodile-"

With a warning glare, the older man scooted off his lover and went to clean up. As his feet touched the flooring, he felt a sudden control wash over his body. "What?" He yelled in fury.

"Like I just said, you still hard." Doflamingo barked back, although he was still a bit breathless. With a flick of his fingers, Crocodile moved fully back on the bed and sat in front of Doflamingo. In his condition, this is was pretty embarrassing. "Hehe, you're blushing."

Crocodile snarled and blushed darker, "No I'm not!"

"Hm, sure." Doflamingo said unamused and caught his lover into a kiss. Crocodile was still under Doflamingo's control and was forced to react back. Not like he wouldn't of anyway. Slowly, as their tongues played, Doflamingo pressed himself against Crocodile and the older man was sandwiched between Doflamingo and the bed. Breaking free, the bird grabbed a pillow from behind him and lifted Crocodile's head. He did the same again and got another pillow but this time it went underneath Crocodile's bottom.

Now spreading his lover's thighs, Doflamingo could feel Crocodile's eyes watching his ever mouth. So, with ease, he licked up the length and caused Crocodile's hand to snap to Doflamingo's head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to suck you off." Doflamingo grinned charmingly and continued what he was doing. Grabbing the base of the erection, he planted a small kiss on the tip. A shiver rushed down Crocodile from the gentle action. Damn this bird and his stupid morals. To say, Doflamingo wasn't a man do go on his knee's and suck someone off. So this was new. Crocodile felt the warm, wet mouth suck the tip of his cock and a small moan released out his bitten lips. It was pleasant. At least the man had some technique. Not like some women who just suck and hope for the best. With a swirl of his large tongue, Doflamingo rested the tip at his lips and then slow penetrated the cock into his mouth. To his disadvantage, he couldn't fit it all in. Not like Crocodile noticed because he swung his head back and moaned loudly. Doflamingo eyes shut and he focused on breathing.

Clawing at the blonde hair, Crocodile dragged the birds head back and thrust into the warmth. Doflamingo nearly chocked, but the slight vibration did make Crocodile moan. Using his devil-fruit power, Doflamingo made sure to stop Crocodile's rapid thrusts and went at his own speed. Making sure to suck and hum as he did so. He took extra notice to a thick vein and licked over it a couple times and gained more pleasant moans of encouragement. Soon he felt himself getting hard again, which was all because of Crocodile moaning. But what else can you expect.

The one thing he didn't expect was when Crocodile came. It hit the back of his throat and he jumped back shocked. He swallowed but that ended up with him pulling a face of disgust. "Why do women swallow that!"

"Fuck knows." Crocodile answered out of breath and slightly tired. Because his hand was no longer on Doflamingo's head, it lay flat on his stomach.

Doflamingo smiled and moved over Crocodile and kissed the man's cheek. "Was it good?" He said mockingly. His erection prodding at Crocodile backside.

"It was awful." Crocodile joked in a cold voice, his breathing going back to normal. "I seriously need a cigar."

"Sorry, no can do, I'm hard again." Doflamingo grinned, "Now lay back and let me fuck your ass."

Crocodile scowled and moved up, "I'll let you do no such thing!"

"Wha-?"

"Your going to – release – as soon as you enter." Crocodile growled but Doflamingo was to busy searching for something. The man bent over and received something from the floor. The bottle of lubrication. And then suddenly he was captured into a passionate kiss as cold liquid dripped down to his entrance and then he was suddenly exploded once more. Doflamingo pushed into his lover tight, still wet walls that clenched at him as he groaned in pleasure. Crocodile hand launched on Doflamingo's back and scraped down his bare back. Surely drawing blood. This went on until Doflamingo completely filled the older man. "You dare and I'll rip your head off."

Doflamingo got what he was hinting at and grinned, "I promise I won't so for the love of God stop clenching!" He moaned into Crocodile's neck.

Crocodile gasped as his lover begun to move in and out, slowly pushing deeper and deeper. Until it hit a spot, "Hurry!" A rough bark mixed with a throaty moan escaped the older man as his head swung back from the pleasure.

"Fuck yeah." Doflamingo body was consumed by the unbearable pleasure that rushed though his like electricity. Gripping tightly of Crocodile's hips, he buried himself deeper, his whole cock inside the man. The older man arched his back and swore in slight pain. Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile's half-erected cock and matched the speed of his hand with the speed of his thrusts as he pounded into the man's body. The echoing of wet skin and moans was like music to him. Crocodile's body reacted and bounced back. The pleasure was pumping though their bodied in a remarkable speed, it was like liquid fire and left a tingling sensation all over.

Increasing the speed, Doflamingo again found Crocodile's spot and drove the man crazy. He smashed their lips together in a rough kiss as their burning desire was finally being filled by this mind-blowing excasty. The blonde pulled Crocodile's legs upper so he could again more access. Pulling out so the tip only stayed in, Doflamingo quivering member slammed back in. A moan torn through Crocodile's chest as his breath hitched.

Doflamingo breathing had gone mad. His eyes shut together as he drove harder and faster. So much the bed begun to creak as the incredible force. The waves of pleasure licked his body as he neared closer to the edge.

Release built up inside him and begged to be freed. Raking his nails down Doflamingo's back, the hand around him clung harder and Crocodile gave up hold on and with a deep, throaty moan, he reached his climax. Squeezing Doflamingo's member inside him, he came across his and the birds stomachs.

With a cry of lust, Doflamingo couldn't hold on any more and joined his lover and came inside the man once more.

Both bodies lay on the bed panting. Doflamingo grinned like a lunatic as he lost himself in another world. Crocodile frowned at the extra weight on top of him but didn't comment on it.

After a while Doflamingo moved out and off of Crocodile and lay next to him on the bed. A silence built up in the room until Crocodile again repeated those four words, "I need a cigar."

Doflamingo laughed, "You have a nasty habit."

"Hm, indeed I do. But so is smoking."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading x_**

**A/n - I know this isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea. ****This is another 'angle', or my perspective, on their relationship. Personally I think Crocodile would be in control over their relationship because of his age, his personalty and just the way he treat Doflamingo when they first met in the Anime/Manga. Although Doflamingo would try to have some dominance, but being younger I do see him being belittled by the older man and frankly used as a toy. Which I'd think he like. It's a change from him being the one who has control. **


End file.
